


5 Times Stiles was Pack Mom and 1 Time the Pack Was His

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 scenarios, Alpha Derek Hale, Birthday, Cooking, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Perogies, Shopping, Stiles and Erica are menaces, Stiles cooking for the pack, Stiles is also the world's best wing man, a touch of polish heritage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: He spooned out the potatoes and cheese onto the circles of dough before Stiles sealed them, the two of them working in comfortable silence. Once they'd made two dozen and dropped a few in to cook, Derek grabbed Stiles’ waist and pressed him against the counter, gently nuzzling his neck. He was about to press their lips together when Stiles ducked away, stirring around the pierogies and winking at him.“You really aren't going to let me distract you right now, hm?”“Nope. It's Boyd’s birthday, and he loves these. They've got to be perfect.”





	1. Boyd's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maladicta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maladicta/gifts).



> My lovely supporter, [MissMaladicta](http://missmaladicta.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, wanted some pack mom Stiles with a little bit of his Polish heritage snuck in.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, love!

Stiles was stirring the pot of potatoes when a pair of arms looped around his waist. He hummed happily when a warm body pressed against his back.  
“What are you making us, babe?”  
“Perogies. Recepta mamy,” Stiles murmured, flicking off the stove and draining the excess water from the pot.  
“What can I do to help?”  
“Mash those down smooth, and then add the onions and spices in the pan,” Stiles murmured, moving around Derek to start rolling out the dough he'd prepared earlier.  
“You won't tell me what else is in here?”  
“I plan on taking that recipe to my grave. I don't know who will get it after me,” Stiles smirked, bumping his hip against Derek’s when he brought the bowl over.  
He spooned out the potatoes and cheese onto the circles of dough before Stiles sealed them, the two of them working in comfortable silence. Once they'd made two dozen and dropped a few in to cook, Derek grabbed Stiles’ waist and pressed him against the counter, gently nuzzling his neck. He was about to press their lips together when Stiles ducked away, stirring around the pierogies and winking at him.  
“You really aren't going to let me distract you right now, hm?”  
“Nope. It's Boyd’s birthday, and he loves these. They've got to be perfect.”  
“You got him a gift, right?”  
“I did. I took Erica to the wall and she showed me some shirts he said he wanted earlier in the week, and then I picked up the tapestry I had woven for him.”  
“A tapestry?” Derek asked, his interest piqued.  
“Yes, a tapestry. His mother had one when he was younger, but it got destroyed in some accident. I found the original woman who weaved it for her, but she told me to give it to Boyd.”  
“How are you affording that, babe?”  
“The Weaver, she said she'd do it for free. She and Boyd’s mom had been very close.”  
“We're taking her some of these, aren't we?”  
“I'm going to ask Boyd for his mom's dirty rice recipe to make for her, it's what she asked for,” Stiles chuckled, pulling out the perogies that finished before adding in more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The pack were all gathered around the front door, Stiles holding a popper. The door clicked open and Stiles set it off, all of the pack chiming in with a chorus of “Happy Birthday!”  
Boyd stopped in the door, grimacing as the glittery confetti landed on his shoulder. “Thanks for that.”  
“You're welcome!” Stiles cooed, pulling Boyd in for a hug, giggling when he stood stock still and stared down at him. “I'm not letting go of you until you hug me back.”  
Boyd groaned and hugged him back half-assed, patting his back. Stiles beamed and let go, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the kitchen. There was a spread across the table, the pierogies at the center.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal, Stiles went to grab the armfuls of gifts from everyone while they cleared off the table and left the dishes for him later. As per usual. He wouldn't have it any other way.  
Stiles sat quietly as Boyd opened his gifts, grinning and thanking each pack member. Isaac got him some new shoes, Peter a new leather bound journal, Derek a new jacket for him. Erica had given him his gift at home, consisting of a new cookware set and something to come later that night. He thanked Stiles for his shirts, and as the others went to grab the cake, Stiles lead him into the living room, showing him the tapestry. Boyd went quiet and reached forward to trace his fingers over the threads. “Where did you get this?” He whispered.  
Stiles smiled and stepped forward, handing him a card from the woman who'd made it for him. “Your mom's friend. She wanted you to have it.”  
“Oh.”  
Stiles rubbed his shoulder before leaving him in the living room to look over it before joining the rest of the pack in the kitchen and keeping them occupied so Boyd could have the time he wanted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally came back in the kitchen, he pat Stiles on the shoulder before sitting with Erica and digging into his cake.  
Stiles’ phone dinged and he looked down, smiling as he saw a text from Boyd with the recipe for the dirty rice. Sheila must have included that request in her card.


	2. Erica's Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please take a look at this post ♥](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/178110593660/small-disclaimer)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I ~~hopefully~~ made up for it with a longer chapter!  
>  Hope y'all enjoy the second installment of this lovely piece MissMaladicta has me commissioned for from Patreon.  
> Keep an eye out for the next update coming this month, as well!

Erica was the only girl in the pack, at the moment. She didn't mind it too much, honestly, but sometimes she wanted to ring every one of the boys’ necks. It was tiresome, at times, with the constant checking if she was too cold or hungry or felt uncomfortable while they were out. She was a fucking werewolf, for Christ's sake! A roofie did nothing but calm her down for a few seconds before wearing off. She never left their sight not of her own doing, but because her boys never took their eyes off of her. Someone was always on “Erica” duty. Even in the loft, as if they expected her to just keel over dead sometime soon.  
This lead to her constantly acting masculine, from clothing to something as simple as how she handled herself on a day to day basis. She still wore “girly” clothes and could keep up with her idiots even in killer heels, but at times it was easier to wear shorts, a tee and sneakers so they would get off her ass about even the smallest of things.  
Makeup could even bring it out, at times, which drove her to not wear more than eyebrows and mascara most days. It was just easier to live like that, albeit exhausting and annoying on the days she wanted to dress up just because.

Stiles knew this, and he tried to keep the rest of the pack at bay sometimes. He didn't want Erica to snap because then everyone would feel bad, but he also knew he couldn't stop the protective nature Peter, Derek, Isaac and Boyd felt running deep in their veins.  
For some reason, new moons always threw everyone on edge, which meant the three male wolves were practically up Erica’s ass 24/7.  
That's why Stiles tasked them with rearranging the study - it was bugging him, honestly, and that meant killing two birds with one stone.  
Once they were thoroughly invested in the task, arguing over schematics and movement, Stiles made his way upstairs and sat on the edge of Erica's bed with a shit-eating grin.  
“They're distracted. You wanted to go out today?”  
“For a human you have a freaky good sense of hearing. How did you hear me earlier?”  
“You were kind of yelling at Boyd. It wasn't that difficult to hear,” Stiles snickered, easily averting his eyes as Erica started stripping down. “You should wear the strapless sundress. It makes you look killer.”  
“Then I'd have to deal with a strapless bra constantly slipping down,” She huffed, walking over to her closet and frowning.  
“What about that bra with all of the extra straps you wore with the big shirt yesterday? Would it work with a dress?”  
“You mean the bralette? Maybe…” She trailed off and Stiles busied himself with his phone as he waited for her to reappear.  
“Having a gay friend really does help!” She announced as she exited her closet, playfully twirling around in the dress. Stiles rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. “I already told you I'm bi, Ricky.”  
“Yeah, but you're flamboyant enough. And gay is an umbrella term, like you told me,” Erica smirked, kissing Stiles’ cheek before looking over at her vanity.  
“Do your makeup while I get ready. We'll both look killer today,” Stiles grinned, gently nudging her towards the mirror with his foot to her thigh. “C'mon! I gotta show you off and then somehow make Boyd jealous so you have a good night tonight.”  
“Fine, fine, fine. Wear the crop top I got you. We're going big or going home.”  
“You just want to make it obvious I'm not straight,” Stiles grumbled good naturedly, poking Erica's side before running from the room with an evil cackle as she cussed at him for the ticklish touch.  
Stiles made sure to take his time getting ready so Erica wouldn't feel rushed. He even ironed his clothes, grimacing at his reflection. He didn't like showing his pale midriff, but if it was for Erica, he could. At least he was toned, now, after trying to keep up with the pack. Derek was often vocal about how much he liked how Stiles looked. Those thoughts would have to wait for later, especially because Stiles was in ridiculously tight jeans Erica had bought him.

”You went full gay for me? Skinny jeans and combat boots, too?” Erica teased with a grin, looking at Stiles’ reflection as she finished with her lipstick.  
“You said you wanted us to both look damn good today, so I had to wear clothes you bought me. Having a female friend really does pay off,” Stiles smirked, tucking a loose strand of Erica's braid under a bobby pin. “You do look good.”  
“Not as good as I could. I hit pan on my favorite palette, and my brow pencil gave out halfway through my left brow so I had to fill it in with powder. I'm a bit messy today.”  
“Which means I have to go with you to the makeup store,” Stiles groaned quietly, thinking his head against the wall dramatically.  
“Look how smart you are!” Erica cooed, playfully smacking Stiles’ ass before running from the room with him close behind, the two of them laughing maniacally.

Their day out was uneventful, save for the makeup palette Stiles accidentally dropped and busted in Sephora, apologizing profusely to the worker who had to clean it up. Erica had to forcefully remove him from the scene before he burst into tears. The girl was down on the ground scrubbing up his mess. She was just about to go on break. Stiles snuck away while Erica was paying and apologized to the worker again and was going to offer to buy her lunch when Erica reappeared and dragged him from the store with an exasperated look on her face.  
After that they binged on cookies from the cookie shop in the mall, munched on chocolate strawberries as they went around, and bought Erica the cutest clothes they could find. Stiles kept likening it to Treat Yo Self day in lieu of his recent binging of Parks and Rec. Erica would roll her eyes every time before shoving another strawberry in his face to get him to shut up.  
Stiles knew exactly what he was doing.

They stumbled back into the loft around 1700, giggling and holding on to each other, the two of them sharing the load of bags. They were met with four stern pairs of eyes and arms crossed over chests.  
“They look mad,” Stiles stage whispered to Erica before they both burst out in giggles, leaning into each other. Derek’s resolve was already close to breaking, Stiles could practically see his eyes go soft. He was a sucker for a smiling Stiles.  
Boyd still had a stern look on his face, watching them both expectantly.  
“You'd think we committed high treason or ran over someone's dog,” Erica huffed after they caught their breath, stepping a bit behind Stiles and leaning against his shoulder.  
“They're just pissy because they organized the study and we had fun today. Obviously, they know not to get bitchy about us going out by ourselves because we are both capable of castration,” Stiles smiled sickeningly sweet at the four men in front of them before leading Erica towards the stairs. “There's chocolate strawberries for you guys while we change into our gross clothes.”

The rest of the night was spent teasing the three men with their stories of being stared at and drooled over all day, of the fumbling drive through attendant at Taco Bell who'd asked for Erica's number and looked heart broken when she politely declined him. Boyd had grunted and tightened his arm around her afterwards.  
Needless to say, the both of them had a good night with their boyfriends after Peter had loudly complained of the arousal giving him a headache and said he'd take a hotel room for the night. Isaac followed suit a bit too eagerly, and Stiles took a mental note to check in on the two of them sometime soon. Obviously not right now.  
Erica's grin and the wink she shared with Stiles before pulling Boyd into their room was all the victory Stiles needed. Mission accomplished.  
Now to fulfill his own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Tumbl](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Tumblr](http://SquishySterek.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> [A sneak peek at one of my WIPs](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/175843282838/its-been-a-long-night)


End file.
